


Inky's Time of Need

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Sibling Incest, futa-mom, pedo, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky get's his powers from sexual energy what happens when he loses all his powers? Impkey happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first "new" stories in a while so I hope you guys enjoy it.

It’s been a week since Inky fell asleep in Annal, a beach side city. The Incubus thought it would be a nice place to take a nap and catch some rays after waking up. He went a little too wild in the last town he was in, he turned a whole family reunion, into an orgy... There was one thing Inky did not count on... Lent. 

He woke up in the In the middle of lent and had no energy... He could teleport home if there was ANY residual sexual energy in the ether but this town has none... It seems the whole town has chosen to use lent to abstain from ANY sexual activity. 

“Oh my, this could be a problem.” Inky said pouting looking up at a sign that read “Abstain For Lent, Let’s make this week Simple and Clean.”. Though he was serious, he said it with a slight smile. 

The Incubus had to look up at the sign because he was only 4 feet tall. This happens time to time, when the incubus is low on sexual energy (or when he feels like being in that form just for fun). 

“What to do, what to do?” The Imp-like Inky (or Impkey) said wondered, when he felt the a presence. “Oooh, that would do nicely.” He said with a sly smile... He couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eye as he devised his plan. 

Down the way a little boy is is playing in the woods near his house. His name is little Melvin (10) (or Mel to everyone he knows). The kid is wearing jean shorts, knee-high socks, cheap tennis shoes, a black and red stripped shirt and a red baseball cap.

Slowly, pink smoke began to snake it’s way toward the boy with out his knowledge, quickly it made it’s way to his eyes and it instantly disappeared leaving a slight pink glow over the boy’s eyes.

Suddenly the boy sees a pink fiery ball of light fall from the sky and land in the forest. Mel runs toward the crash site.

-In the woods- 

The boy slows down as he gets close to the crash site. The bellowing pink smoke clouds is makes the woods a little darker than usual. 

A tiny figure appears from the smoke, it looks like a little purple man-like thing with green hair and large head... Mel noticed its arms, like his head, were not proportionate to its body, its fore arms and hands were large but as it went back to his shoulders his arms became thinner, it’s torso was small but it’s... Butt was huge and its thighs were just as thick but they tapered down to its feet... 

“ITS AN ALIEN!!!” The boy screamed excitedly. Little Mel was into aliens and space he dream was always to have a close encounter.

“Please help...” Was all Impkey said, before he collapsed before the boy. Mel quickly scooped up the tiny purple man in his arms and ran home... Impkey can be seen smiling as they quickly moved through the woods. 

Mel didn’t notice but the smoke and the “crash site” disappeared as soon as the boy was far way enough... 

-Back in Mel’s Backyard- 

The little boy looked like he was on a mission (though he knew nobody was supposed to be home). The boy sneaked, rolled and slinked all the way to his room. 

“T-thank you boy my name is Impkey... I-I need-” Impkey’s over acting was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and a teen yelling. 

“Hey fag are you here!” these words could be heard from downstairs and it was getting closer.

Mel panicked and noticed his stuffed animals in the closet... The boy thought it worked in that one movie, so why not. The boy picked up Impkey and put him with his stuffed animals. 

A second later the door burst open and in walked his brother Stanley (15) (or Stan). The boy was big even for his age, he was wearing ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. 

“What the fuck Melanie? I’ve been calling you!” The teen said menacingly as he stomped closer to the small boy, Mel hated when his brother called him Melanie. “Speak up FAG!” the boy yelled. Stan loved seeing his brother scared, and loved picking on him for no reason. 

Suddenly something caught the corner of Stan’s eye... He looked at the closet, he could have sworn there was something glowing pink there. But nothing was there, he turned back to his little victim but again a flash of pink caught his eye... This time he saw something in the pile of stuffed animals in the closet, it was glowing a strange pink color. 

Little Mel was so scared his eyes was shut tight and his arms was covering his face. But everything suddenly everything was quiet... No, there was a strange wet...sucking sound? Mel slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother kneeling in front of his closet. 

The little boy slowly walked over to the closet- there was his brother was sucking on a purple thing, his face, frozen in surprise. 

“St-Stan what are you-” Mel began to ask as he moved some of the stuffed animals... The purple thing was the alien’s penis. “Wha-”

“Sorry Mel, your brother was talking a little too much.” Impkey said casually as he pushed his brother’s head down onto his thick purple cock.

Mel could tell his brother was trying everything he could to stop sucking, he could tell his brother didn’t want to do what he was doing... 

Impkey was smiling, knowing these two boys would soon love doing stuff like this. The little imp began to release his smoke. 

“I-Impkey W-what a-are you doing?” Mel asked mouth agape. 

“Oh come on Meli my boy.” Impkey said with a wink “isn’t this better, he doesn’t talk as much?” he said gleefully.

“No!” Mel said quickly. 

“Hmmmm... You’re no fun.” Impkey pouted “Maybe you need to have some fun too.” 

The little boy’s eyes widened as the imp blew some pink smoke directly into his face. Mel’s body changed form, his slender frame began to plump... His ass and hips became rounder, his chest slightly rounded off and his lips became fuller... The boy was a fuckable shota, the last thing that changed was his tiny 1 inch penis became a 9 inch monster cock.

On the other hand the 15yr. old Stan also changed as he sucked the purple cock. The once well toned teen became softer his lips became more supple and thicker, as his hips flared out and as his ass plumped up... The boy’s cock became smaller until it became a tiny boy penis, peanut size balls and all. 

Stan noticed less weight down below, mainly between his legs... 

“W-what happened!!!” he said as he covered his too tiny penis with both hands. 

“Come on,” Impkey giggled, “you don’t need both hands, to hide THAT.” he tried to cover up his laughter, though not very well.

“Umm.… What happened to m-mine?” Mel said swinging his now gigantic cock.

The teen looked at his brother’s large mouth watering cock- no, the boy though, as he tried to shake those gay thoughts out of his head. 

Impkey smiled and waved his hand... Suddenly Stan was held down by an invisible force... And that same energy forced him to spread his newly plumped cheeks apart.

“W-why is this-” Stan began to say.

“Come on,” Impkey smiled, as he ran a finger down the boy’s cheek (his face not the other cheek) “You’ll love it.” he said with a wink. “or at least you will.” the purple giggled.

Meanwhile Mel was dumbstruck... He didn’t know why but he could not look away from his brother’s butt hole. Stan realized this and he began to try dissuade his brother... But the boy walked closer, as if in a trance, his large hard cock bouncing with every step. 

The young boy’s drooling tool inched closer and closer to the teen’s pink boy hole. Mel’s eyes were swirling pink. Suddenly the boy snapped out of it. 

Impkey smiled as he somewhat loosened his hold on the boy... The little purple man thought it would be too easy to take them that way. He’s mischievous smile grew as the little, big dicked shota tried to stop himself from sticking his new 9 inches into his brother’s winking hole.

“Please Mel, don’t stick t-that into me.” The teen boy begged.

“Oh come on, little Stani,” Impkey joked, “now that your tiny little cocklet is useless now...” Impkey flicked his little penis. “The only way you can feel ANY pleasure is THIS way.” He said as the purple man guided the little boy’s thick cock onto the teen’s hole. 

“No, I-I’m n-not g-g-gay...” Mel said as the head of his cock entered his brother’s ass hole... Though the boy’s new cock was now extra sensitive, the sensation could have driven him insane but with Inky’s magic all the boy could feel was how his brother’s anal ring formed itself around his cock. 

The boy thought this felt really good... But, the nagging thought of, “this is gay” constantly knocked at the back of his head.

“No Mel!” the teen cried. “Please I-I’m not- we’re not gay!!!” Stan said as he felt the large cock entered him... It scared him even more that it felt so gooooood. What they didn’t know was, it was Inky’s magic that made everyone feel so good. 

“Please, I won’t bully you anymore!” the small dicked boy promised... But with every thrust he felt more and more of his manliness getting fucked away. He was turning... But his little brother was still fighting. 

“This is so-” the boy’s thrust interrupt his sentence “-gay.” he said almost crying... He was more scared than anything, mainly because his body was moving on it’s own. 

After fighting his feelings for what seemed like hours (actually it was only 10mins, though longer than Imkey thought it would be), Stan began to push back, his little penis became hard at the thought of being fucked by such a magnificent cock.

“Don’t- Fuck- Uhhh...fuck! Stop!” Stan sputtered.

“W-what Stan?” Mel asked. 

Because his brother was now pushing back, the boy almost fell, so he held onto his brother’s now thick hips.. This was the last straw, the way Stan felt, when his brother’s strangely strong hands held him. 

“Don’t stop fucking me!!!” The teen screamed to his embarrassment... The boy blushed with both of his cheeks. 

“No, I c-can’t!” Mel tried to stop but it was no use, “This is soooo wrong!” he said, mostly to himself, he was trying to concentrate on his words so he would not loose himself in the pleasure... 

And there was so much pleasure. Why did he not fuck his brother earlier- NO! Mel shook his head, trying to shake the “gay” out of it. 

“OH i-it feels soooo g-good... ummmmm.…” Stan said trying to stop himself, though it did not stop him from meeting his brother’s cock. 

Impkey knelt down so he was face to face with Stan, the boy couldn’t hide his ahegao face. “you love it, don’t you?” the purple man whispered. Stan couldn’t speak but his drool and hanging tongue said it all. 

“Beg him for more...” Impkey whispered.

“P-please f-fuck me m-more...” Stan whispered under his breath. 

With a wave of his hand, Impkey gave a little more freedom to little Mel and it made him thrust less... Well slower, and less deep. Stan did not want this, he needed his brother to fuck him deep and hard. So he said it louder. 

“P-please fuck me.” 

“Not good enough.” Inky said giving Mel enough control to stop himself from fucking his brother but not enough control to pull it all the way out. 

“PLEASE FUCK YOU LITTLE DICKED BROTHER LIKE A WHORE!!!” Stan screamed.

Soon after hearing his brother beg for his dick so earnestly the young boy began to really drill his older brother’s ass...

“You fucking slut! Take it if you need it so badly.” the boy said, repeating what he read on the internet (the boy looked up sexy hentai and dirty cartoons from Stan’s computer).

The two fucked hard and dirty, they switched positions plenty of times and the last position they tried was big dicked Mel on the bottom and sexy teen Stan hopping up and down on his brother’s big cock. 

“Yes fuck me,” Stan screamed “I’m about to cum!” 

The boy didn’t lie, though his penis was small (through Inky’s magic) the boy came like a geyser and even more after his brother came into his ass... It was done Stan would never again want pussy he wanted as many cocks cumming into his boypussy as possible, he though as his brother’s hot juices flooded his ass.

What they didn’t expect to see was their mother and little brother in the doorway, the two covered in Stan’s cum, completely surprised. 

To be concluded in part 2


	2. Inky's Time of need 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens next?

Marion Kelly (37) and her youngest son Ty Kelly (8) just got home from shopping... She hated that she had to take her youngest with her when she shopped. Her eldest was too much of a bully to the younger boys and her middle son was still to young to take care of little Ty... The woman sighed as she walked into her own home, carrying all of her groceries. 

Once in, she put her groceries down and began to wonder her little Mel was. She loved the boy but his head was always in the clouds. 

Marion was beautiful, the type that didn’t but was still gorgeous. She was kind, smart and a really good mother... She had large boobs for her body frame, though her butt was slim. Her hair was strawberry blond and she had slight freckles like most of her boys... Little Mel was the only one with none. Today she wore a yellow dress with flowers on it and yellow flats. 

Ty was a cute little boy like his mother he had slight freckles and dark hair with reddish high-lights... The boy wore his favorite cookie monster shirt and black shorts. 

She began to call out to him but there was no answer... Soon she began to call out for her rebellious teen son, Stan too. After awhile she began to freak out a little wondering where her sons were. 

Suddenly she heard something upstairs, she grabbed Ty’s hand and began to walk up stairs. As they got closer the sounds became clearer... Soon Marion noticed what the sound was but for some reason she did not turn back. She wondered why she was still holding onto her son’s hand, a little boy should not see what they were about to see... But she did nothing. She began to wonder if she wanted to corrupt her son, if she wanted to expose her son the origins of these sexual sounds... The thought turned her on- but why she thought. What she didn’t know was, she was already caught in a magical smoke that made her horny... 

All she could think of was how horny she was, thoughts of her sons eating her out flashed in her head. She held onto Ty’s hand even tighter as they got closer to Mel’s room, the source of the sounds. She walked up the door and then suddenly- She felt wet and sticky but the smell was strong and... Intoxicating. 

What she saw was something she couldn’t imagine, her eldest son was hopping up and down on what looked like a really big and thick cock... But the strangest thing was the thick juicy cock belonged to her 10yr old son. 

She was stunned, frozen on the spot and so was Ty, his little penis was instantly hard. The boy looked as his big brother acted like hopping up and down on that thing in his butt was the greatest thing in the world. 

Impkey smiled and blew pink smoke at the two. The smoke enveloped them and when it cleared they were changed... 

Marion had slightly bigger boobs, her hips widened, her ass became bubblier... What worried her was something was hitting her legs, she lifted up her dress and notice something new between her legs... A thick sausage like thing swinging from her crotch. 

Ty on the other hand, became curvier, his butt stuck way out, his hips flared, his lips puffed up a bit and his nipples were more sensitive... Actually he was getting turned on from his shirt rubbing against them. 

“Mom!” Stan screamed quickly standing (Mel’s cock came out with a *pop*), he quickly tried to cover his nakedness, this included his chest for some reason, this made him look even more girly then having a dick in his ass. 

“W-what are y-you doing-” the boy began

“Shut up!” Marion interrupted. 

“W-what?!” Stan said shocked. 

“I’m horny and you have a perfect boy pussy for me to use.” She said as she grabbed her son by the hair and pushed his face onto the ground, quickly she pushed her 7inch cock into her boy’s leaking ass hole. 

Impkey scoffed, his magic works perfectly on woman... To perfectly... In other words too easy. He liked his prey to struggle, even if it’s just a little. The tiniest bit of his magic can make a woman a slut in an instant. He is an incubus, his magic was made for the female species. And it bored him to near death (he actually thinks he could die if he was bored enough... He tries not to see if this is true). That is why he prefers boys and men.

Mel passed out after he came into Stan’s ass... He could feel his cock getting licked and sucked by a tiny tongue and mouth. It was Ty or a really sexy version of him. His lips were so soft as they rubbed against his gigantic cock (or it looked gigantic next to Ty).

The boy was still out of it, so as his younger brother licked and sucked his cock he looked around. He saw his mother fucking her brother and the “alien” was on his mother’s face fucking her mouth like a pussy. He heard his brother begging for more of their mother’s cock. The sound of sex and Ty’s mouth made the boy hard again. 

“S-sorry Ty but I n-need-” Mel said as he pushed his cock into the boy’s tiny mouth, but all he could get in was maybe an inch. No matter the what magic was there a cock that is too thick for the boy’s jaw won’t fit (though Ty could have deep throated any cock that could fit in his mouth). 

“I need another hole.” Mel said as if his cock was leading his actions. 

Ty looked confused as his brother turned him over and lifted his butt... The boy didn’t know what was going on but he knew he needed something and his brother could give it to him... His butt was itching (no that was not the right word...).

Mel slowly pushed his thick cock slowly into his brother’s little hole... The boy began to moan.

“Bwoder m-my butt i-it... Ohhhh...” Ty felt he needed to open his butt as his brother pushed his thick cock into his hole. Suddenly he felt this was not right, so he began to wiggle his butt. But this just turned Mel on even more. 

“Sorry Ty I can’t-” The boy said as he pushed into his younger brother, the boy began to struggle to get away. He couldn’t stop- he let go and gave into his sexual desire and regardless of Ty’s objections, Mel felt he needed to plant his seed into his brother’s butt. 

“No, Mel don’t Uhhh.” Ty begged but every time his brother’s cock penetrated further into his own once virgin booty the boy could not deny it felt good... Yes it felt good. 

“Stop it big bwoder.” the boy was now just saying the words, his body was doing the opposite of what he was saying he wanted. 

Soon the boy was screaming for more of his brother’s thick cock. And soon afterwards the boy felt a large hot load spray into his depths... He would never be the same again... 

He rested for a minute and saw his mother fucking his brother again... They must have cum and rested earlier. His mother’s ass was jiggling as she fucked Stan... His cock came alive again and he knew he needed to fuck his mother. 

Stan was laying on his back holding his ankles as his mother plowed his ass hard... Mel came up behind his mother and quickly slipped his cock straight into her warm pussy... It was different from an ass, like many warm folds brushing against his cock... Kind of like many soft hands rubbing against his cock... Though he noticed, asses were tighter, but the warmth he felt deep in his mother’s pussy was glorious.

Marion let out an “eep” as she was suddenly filled with cock she looked back to see her 10yr old pumping his hips... She felt full, the fullest she had ever felt. Her husband was only 6inches so this was way different and it made her fell sluttier then she’d ever felt... And she liked it 

“Oh! Honey fuck mommy, as she fucks this girly brother of yours, Yes fuck mommy good!!!” she screamed and continued to talk as they began to get a rhythm.

Mel pushed deeper and deeper into his mother until he began to penetrate her cervix... This drove his mother wild, her husband had only kissed her cervix... No one has ever been this deep inside her and she loved it. 

This made her cum deep inside her girly son’s ass, making him cum, covering her heaving tits. As she came she squeezed hard onto her Mel’s cock making him paint her uterus white. 

They all collapse onto each other... 

Mel almost felt satisfied, though he felt something was missing... Soon after thinking this he felt something, his butt hole was being played with... He looked back to see Impkey using his finger to play with is hole, i-it felt good...

But he stopped, Mel wanted it to continue so he looked at Impkey... The pink smoke became thicker and thicker as if it was absorbing some kind of energy. The smoke swirled around the tiny purple man. 

“Let me show you the real me.” Impkey said, the smoke seemed to absorb into the tiny figure. Soon the energy warped the figure, turning him into a larger man... Or woman? Mel thought as he saw what Impkey became.

“In this form my name is Inky, sweetie.” The Incubus said with a sexy pose and a wink. “Ohhh... It feels so good to be back in my original form.” The purple man said stretching sexily. 

“Wha?” Mel said, unsure of what he was looking at. The purple man (?) had a sexy feminine body, wide hips and a large 9 inch dick. And as if like magic (of course its magic) pink long glove and thigh-high boots formed onto his arms and legs. He had pink or fuchsia eye shadow and green hair almost the same style as his Impkey form. 

“Oh little, Meli.” Inky said as he kissed the boy, “I am Inky, the Incubus, my energy was low so I was stuck in that... Form.” he said looking at himself, he hated to be stuck in any form. 

“Ok baby, it’s time I fuck that sweet ass of yours.” He said as he traced his cock with his finger. 

“No, p-please Imp- Inky, I-I’m not gay.” The boy said. 

“Oh my, you think you could say THAT after what you’ve done.” Inky said pointing at his brother’s ass, cum still flowing out... “and the number you did on your older brother.” he said with a sly smile. 

“T-that w-was-” Mel started. 

“Come on, let me see your ass.” once Inky said this, Mel suddenly laid down, put his legs in the air and spread his cheeks. 

Mel looked surprise as he laid there doing what he was doing... Inky walked over, swishing his hips this made the boy hard again. The purple man knelt down and whispered in the boy’s ear “Trust me, you’ll love this.” 

The orange head of Inky’s cock slowly began to enter into the boy’s virgin ass, he felt his ass make way for this man’s thick cock... It was as big and thick as his own, so now he knew how it felt to be fucked by him and it was weird. 

“P-please s-stop.” he begged... It didn’t feel bad but he just felt it was wrong for some reason.

 

Inky smiled as he pushed deeper and deeper into the boy, all the while little Mel weakly protested. Soon Inky had a nice rhythm going. 

“Stop please!” The boy yelled, he was getting desperate because it was beginning to feeling good... And it scared the him.

Inky sat up as he pulled out and as he pushed in he hit the boy’s prostate... 

“Ohhhhhh!!!! FUCK- me more!” he yelled by accident, the boy instantly covered his mouth but Inky hit that spot again. “Yes!!!” he yelled this time he didn’t try to cover it up. 

“Fuck me Mr. Inky, I want your Mr penis in my boypussy!!!” the boy began to babble... It didn’t take long before the Incubus unloaded his thick cream into the boys sweet ass. 

“What the fuck is going on here!” They heard from the doorway, it was Greg, Mel’s father. 

He was an bank manager, thin with glasses, a sweater vest and a tie... 

Inky didn’t need to blow his pink smoke now that he was full sized he just willed the smoke to over take the man... 

Within minutes Inky and Mel was fucking a sissified version of Greg, the man was in a frilly corset, net thigh-highs, matching gloves, 6 inch heels and a choker with a tiny bell on it. 

Inky and Mel were laying down, cocks together and Greg lowing his now bubbly, sissy ass onto the two dicks. 

-three days later- 

It was sunny and Inky was laying on the beach drinking fancy drinks with umbrellas in them as he watched little boy’s in speedos running around on the beach playing games... Like tag, beach ball toss, guess the cock, are you my daddy (some boys fucked their different dads, some got fucked by different dicks).

Mel was bouncing on Inky’s cock as another boy was bouncing on his cock too. 

Inky took another sip as he watched the Mayor getting fucked by another big dicked shota. The purple man smiled as he saw Marion in the line to fuck the Mayor... 

“Now thisss is my kind of town.” He said with a satisfied grin. 

In the corner of the beach one of those Lent signs were found in the trash, covered in jizz. 

The End


End file.
